Her Destiny
by raybow
Summary: Quinn can't run from her destiny as the slayer, no matter how many times she tried. She can't run from love either, so what will she do when Rachel Berry comes crashing into her life?
1. Can I do it?

**A/N this is actually a repost of a fic I've been working on but the category I had it under was not getting enough views, so I am trying to switch it up I guess and use just Glee. So this is basically a crossover I guess. The story takes place with Quinn as the slayer. For those of you who have watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, then you know what I am talking about. For those who haven't she slays vampires, it's all explained in the actual fic, so if you have not seen Buffy or know almost nothing about it, do not be deterred because it is still a glee fic with nothing but glee characters. The only difference is that Quinn is now a slayer. This fic is faberry! It will start out with Faberry, and it has side Brittana, for now. This will end up being a series of fics actually, the first one with Quinn. I think three fics probably. So here's the deal with this one though, I am almost done writing it. I have 100 pages or so, and plan on ending it in another 50 pages. So it might take awhile for me to post the ending considering I am also majorly busy. I've been writing this for about 6 months and still haven't lost inspiration, and have a lot of chapters ready to post. I hope you like this fic, it really is my baby, and I hope you enjoy the pairings.**

**P.S. Finn Hudson is in this fic, and if you are not a fan of his character for some reason then I am sorry to say his character is actually quite nice, if not very intelligent. I always liked the character despite the well known hatred of him in the faberry fandom. I also chose to keep him in despite Cory's untimely death (R.I.P) and for sensitivity purposes will not kill this character off whatsoever. **

Quinn stood in front of the teacher in shock, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at William Schuester. "You have no idea what you're talking about," her hazel eyes formed tears and she backed away slowly, the teacher still followed her with a concerned look.

"Quinn, you can't run from this. It's your destiny." William said slowly, "Please come with me, I promise it'll all be okay, we can explain everything."

But Quinn didn't want everything explained. She didn't want to know why she could suddenly lift the girls on the cheerleading squad like it was no problem, with one hand. She didn't want to know why she felt this adrenaline in her bones. She wanted to ignore it.

"You have the wrong girl." Quinn insisted, her sneakers squeaking against the floor as she continued to back away.

"Quinn, you know that's not true. You've been having the dreams, right?" William said in a more stern tone, he looked straight into her eyes, his own blue ones shining, "I know it's you."

"I don't want this Mr. Schue." Quinn said, this time she stood up straight, "Give the job to someone else."

"It's not that simple Quinn. This is all you." William said with a frown, "Now if you please come with me."

"I didn't go the last time, I won't go now." Quinn clutched her purse close to her chest, "I can choose my own life Schue, now stay away or else."

"Or else what?" William said sighing, "Fine, I'll wait it out, but you will come around." With that the curly haired choir teacher turned around and ran out of the room. Quinn was left alone in the empty classroom clutching her purse and trying not to cry. She looked numbly at the door where the teacher had exited and waited a moment, in case he came back. The man was always persistent but this was a new low. How could he even know about this?

"I want to live a normal life…" Quinn mumbled, she hugged her purse closer to her and could feel the point of the wooden stick inside of her large purse, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall out. "It wasn't supposed to follow me here." Quinn let out a sigh, lowered her purse and dried her eyes with her free hand. She sucked in a deep breath and got ready to greet the masses. After all, head cheerleader did not cry, she had an image to uphold. This image was much more important than her duty to be anything, because it was HER choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"SLOPPY!" Sue Sylvester's voice rang in Quinn's head as she ran around the track, steadying herself to keep up with the rest of the girls. Her uniform was stuck to her skin, slick with sweat. She let out a steady breath and ignored the insults her cheerleading coach was throwing at the whole squad, better known as Cheerios. "MY DECEASED GRANDFATHER WITH A MISSING LEG COULD RUN FASTER THAN YOU PANSIES! IF YOU THINK THIS IS HARD TRY BREAST FEEDING A SHARK, THAT'S HARD!"

Quinn crinkled her brow for a moment trying to think of a logical situation where a woman would need or want to breast feed a shark, she looked behind her to see Brittany looked just as confused. Quinn slowed down to match pace with the taller blonde who looked somewhat pained, "Why did Coach feed a shark with her boobs?" Brittany's innocent voice filled Quinn's ears.

"I think she's just trying to make us run faster." Quinn supplied the answer for the confused blonde.

"How is that supposed to make us run faster Q?" Brittany inquired. That was Brittany, always full of questions.

"I don't actually know B." Quinn replied, "Maybe Santana knows."

"She's behind us though." Brittany pointed out the obvious with an even more confused frown, "Should I run backwards to go ask her?"

"No, Coach would get mad, she's just getting a breather she'll catch up Brittany." Quinn said quickly, not getting out of breath at all. Usually the running would tire her out but with her new...abilities coming in she found that she didn't tire as easily. Brittany who was a dancer was used to the exertion and seemed happy to have someone to talk to on these runs.

"I'm glad you can talk and run now, it's like magic." Brittany said with a smile, almost repeating Quinn's thoughts.

"It's not magic." Quinn said in a harsh voice, Brittany's own face fell and Quinn felt instant guilt.

"Sorry…" Brittany whispered.

"No B, it's okay, maybe it is magic." Quinn muttered. The last thing she wanted to do was make the tall dancer sad, because then Santana would kick her ass to next Sunday, and she might miss church.

"Good." Brittany's face brightened and the two ran on in silence until they heard a deep breath behind them and turned to see a red faced latina panting and trying to keep up.

"Damn that woman for making us run so fast… I'll never get head (ummm?)...hey Q." Santana flashed a somewhat evil grin as their coach blew the whistle and the squad was thankful to stop. Except for Quinn who was buzzing with untapped energy, which she cursed herself for.

"You'll never get head cheerleader, it's mine. We discussed this. You get to be my number two." Quinn said in a cold voice, her hazel eyes cast down on Santana. It was sad really. Santana was a beautiful girl with a genuine heart. She had no real purpose in life other than to be happy. It made Quinn so mad. Especially when Santana merely smirked at her and then looked at the other blonde with a real smile.

"Britt-britt, wanna come over for some...quality time?" Santana purred. Quinn shook her head in amusement. The two girls could pretend all they wanted but the truth was, they were in love.

"Yeah and can we do that thing where you put your mouth in my special place?" Brittany said in a happy voice, this time Quinn wanted to cover her ears, she looked at Santana who was staring, jaw slack.

"B...that's private talk." Santana mumbled, she took the blonde's hand and lead her away mumbling in spanish. Quinn snickered and watched the pair walk away hand in hand. Brittany's strong legs peaked out from under the short red skirt. Such strength could be used in better positions, like her own. But it wasn't. Instead Quinn was stuck doing it by herself. She knew she couldn't ignore it forever.

Slayer. It was her destiny. In one generation there is one girl who will be the Slayer, and this generation chose her over everyone else. Her. She was chosen to fight evil and apparently had no choice. As the job followed her everywhere. She transferred to McKinley this year to get away from it all, begging her parents for the chance, saying the academics were better. Because at her last school the person who had followed her had been an older man, saying it was her destiny. Now she had her choir teacher following her around.

Quinn wanted to cry, because she did not want to do this, but she also didn't want to cry so instead she sniffled a little and walked to the locker room where she could get a fresh shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel Berry sat alone in the girls locker room, her brown eyes swimming with tears. She hated this school. She hated it very much. Her clothes were covered in red slushie, luckily a nice cheerio had found her and dragged her in here.

"It's okay, I know how much people suck Rachel." The cheerio said with a empathic smile. Her name was Missy Gunderson, and she was usually the one to be throwing the slushies. But today she was the one ushering Rachel into the locker room.

"What's with the change of heart? I'm a loser and you're popular Missy, you know how it goes." Rachel said in a small voice, she took the wet cloth from Missy's hand and started to wipe some of her face.

"I guess you could say, I just had an experience up close and personal with a bully, and I feel the need to..help in my own way." Missy said slowly. She was looking strangely at Rachel. Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Well I hope you weren't slushied, it is quite unpleasant and I wish that experience on no one, even a bully, or a former bully like yourself." Rachel said as she moved a little further away. Missy's gaze was making her uncomfortable now. The cheerio's eyes were trained on her neck.

"Nothing as quaint as that." Missy whispered, she looked up and met Rachel's eyes, "You okay?"

"Uh yes, I mean, thank you...I should go though before my dad's start wondering where I am." Rachel said looking down at her watch. She started to get up, not knowing if this was another prank or not. Missy watched her with a smile.

"I can give you a ride home." Missy said gently, she got up and looked down into the brunette's eyes. She reached her hand out and brushed back Rachel's hair. "You are really pretty, ignore all those dumb jocks, pretty enough to eat really."

Rachel looked up at the cheerio bewildered, Missy's dark eyes were shining with what looked like hunger, "Thank you but I think I'd rather walk." Rachel jerked away from Missy's touch and turned swiftly only to be slammed into a locker.

"You won't be walking after this." Missy's voice had changed and her forehead was lumpy, she smiled revealing fangs. Her dark eyes were now bright yellow.

"What?" Rachel whispered, she looked up at the girl who had her pinned to the locker unable to process the change, "What?"

Suddenly the locker room door slammed open and there stood a very pissed off looking Quinn Fabray. "MISSY?"

Rachel closed her eyes, expecting another prank. After all how funny would it be for Quinn to say she got Rachel to trust a cheerio and then got pranked?

"Oh boy I get desert!" Missy's voice was gravelly, she turned and winked at Rachel, "You first though Berry. I wonder if you actually taste like berries."

"I really didn't want to do this." Quinn's voice was filled with anger and Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye to see the blonde striding over, "Let her go, or else."

"Or else what Blondie? You gonna scream too loud? I would have both of you killed before you could lift a perfectly manicured finger Quinn. Finally though, the head bitch is on the bottom. I've been waiting in here all damn day. I can't even go out in the sun and kill you, boy I wish I could." Missy said in a scathing tone, her grip on Rachel tightened and the brunette let out a squeal.

"I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY AND A RAPE WHISTLE!" Rachel screamed, only to have Missy's hand enclose around her throat.

"Shut up you loser." Missy snapped.

"I really don't think you know about me." Quinn said with a smirk as she edged closer, holding something behind her back. "See, you may think I'm just the little head cheerleader fighting her way to the top, right?" Missy blinked at her in confusion, "Mhm that is what I want, trust me. But you see Gunderson, I've been craving this moment. I have all this energy, and no one to waste it on. I can hardly take it out on Santana, even though I'd like too. So...I guess it's my lucky day. Not yours though." Quinn shrugged and this time was right next to Missy and Rachel, "See Missy, baby, I'm the Slayer."

In a flash of red and white Quinn threw Missy to the ground, her blonde ponytail flying as she pushed the other girl down.

"YOU BITCH!" Missy sprang back up and bared her fangs, she lunged at Quinn. Quinn was knocked to the ground but pushed Missy off her and literally sprang back up, taking a fighting stance.

"Say it again!" Quinn said with a bright laugh, she aimed a roundhouse kick at the floor and Missy landed on the ground again, with a loud thud. Before she could get up Quinn landed on top of her holding what looked liked a wooden stake. Rachel stood frozen in place at the lockers watching the blonde.

"HOW?" Missy cried, "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONG ONE!"

"Ugh you were always a nuisance." Quinn said, she rolled her eyes and Rachel couldn't look away as Quinn raised the stake and plunged it deep into Missy's chest. Missy let out a low groan.

"QUINN!" Rachel screeched, she was still frozen in fear. But she couldn't condone killing a girl.

Suddenly Missy disappeared in a flurry of dust and Quinn fell forward with a small grin on her pretty face.

"Quinn?" Rachel backed away to the door slowly, the blonde cheerio turned to her with a smile that faded.

"Berry?" Quinn asked, her voice trying to sound mean but her expression looked concerned.

"What...what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Are you okay? Did that bitch bite you?" Quinn lunged forward and put her hands out to steady the brunette who was weak in the knees.

"What?" Rachel asked, "No, she didn't..why would she? What just happened Quinn?"

Quinn wasn't smiling or smirking, in fact she looked tired.

"Quinn?" Rachel tried again.

"Look Rachel, please don't repeat this to anyone, okay?" Quinn said in a small voice, her hair was falling around her face making her look angelic. Which was quite ironic considering.

"Why shouldn't I? I believe you just saved me, or murdered a young woman, I am shaky, we should alert the police." Rachel said quickly.

"And tell them that you saw a teenager turn to dust?" Quinn sneered.

"I will...well, maybe not." Rachel mumbled.

"I think not." Quinn said, "Rachel, I can't tell you, okay?"

It was then that Rachel noticed that Quinn had not used her surname to acknowledge her.

"Why not Quinn?" Rachel asked, softening her expression.

"I'm pretty sure it's against the rules actually." Quinn said looking puzzled, "But just be careful, and maybe wear a cross necklace."

"Was that a vampire?" Rachel asked.

"I have to go." Quinn said in a firm voice, her hazel eyes shining, "but stay safe, Berry." The last word was almost a sneer, but her voice was laced with concern. Quinn turned and jogged out of the locker room. Rachel followed soon after, wanting to question her tormentor some more, only to see that the blonde had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn ran to her car cursing, of course the duties would follow her here. She was still cursing when she stopped short. She had to go see her new watcher, she knew she had too. Quinn sighed, gripped her stake and turned back to the school. She avoided the locker rooms and made a beeline for the choir room. She stood in the doorway and watched as William Schuester talked eagerly to Finn Hudson, the boy who hopelessly was in love with her.

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Quinn spoke up. Both of them turned around. Finn looked a little confused to see her there, all disheveled. She couldn't blame him. She usually looked perfect. But now she was covered in dirt from the floor of the locker room. Her lip was bleeding she thought, it had started by the car. And her perfect ponytail was hanging loose, "Uh hi, is it okay if we talk about...the thing?"

William looked at Quinn with surprise, then concern, he looked up at the tall boy and said in a quiet voice, "Finn I think we should do this voice lesson tomorrow, if that's okay."

Finn's large head looked like it would pop from having the attention taken away from him, but he nodded, on his way out he said, "Q...if you need to talk please call me." Quinn turned in surprise.

"Oh please." She scoffed, "You just go, okay?" Finn looked hurt but nodded and left.

Quinn looked back at William and frowned, "Okay Will, I'm here."

"Quinn, you look…"

"Like I just won prom queen?" Quinn smiled dimly at the choir teacher and shook her head, "I know it's pretty bad, but I'm okay."

"What happened." William asked slowly as he sat down on the piano bench. Quinn walked in the room and sat down in the first row of chairs, she faced William and let out a sigh.

"The usual, a vamp was trying to suck a student, I went in did my thing, no more vamp." Quinn said.

"Okay." William said nodding sagely.

"The thing is, the vampire was a student, Missy Gunderson. So...the original vampire is still out there, and he wants students." Quinn said. She could still remember Rachel's wide eyes and brown hair pulled aside to reveal a white neck.

"This isn't good." William ran his hands through is curly hair and let out a sigh, "It was surely a vampire though? Do we need to do some sort of research?"

"Uh, no. We can ignore the research...please. All I do is Slay." Quinn said with a snort.

"Well we should patrol tonight anyway." William said, "I have some weapons at home. You can of course change first."

"Wait, patrol?" Quinn said, even though she knew she would have too.

"Yes Quinn. In graveyards." William raised an eyebrow and Quinn sighed.

"Fine, meet where and when?" She asked wondering how she could get out of the house this time.

"Seven, you know where." William said, he smiled gently, "I'm glad you came around Quinn, you're a bright girl and I've been watching you. You have the potential to do good."

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn said, she turned and walked out of the choir room not noticing a lumbering Finn Hudson hiding behind some lockers.

Finn stepped out and looked at the blonde in bewilderment. He knew she was crazy and tough, but vampires? There was no way this could be real. He guessed he would have to show up at seven to find out. Now to call his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel answered the phone when she saw the familiar number, "What Finn?"

"Come meet me at the graveyard at seven. I think I have some crucial info on Q." Finn's voice was urgent.

"Finn, while I appreciate your effort to get me closer to her, I think she hates me enough, trust me." Rachel laughed. The two friends both shared a crush on the blonde. Even though the blonde was presumably straight, and bullied Rachel on a daily basis.

"She said something about being a slayer to the choir teacher Rach, and vampires...this could be some weird stuff." Finn's voice took an eager tone.

"She said that?" Rachel's lips quirked as she remembered the incident from just an hour or so before.

"Yep and she looked beat up. I know you don't really believe in this stuff Rach, but..it's pretty wild." Finn said.

"Finn, I can't." Rachel said, "I had a bad day."

"Rachel please!" Finn said loudly, she could almost see him stomping his over sized foot.

"Fine." Rachel said, "Just pick me up before you go, I am not walking in the dark. Also...bring garlic."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn stood in her shower, letting the hot water wash some of the stress away. She couldn't get the image of a scared Rachel out of her head. Rachel was a social pariah, if anyone found out she had even remotely helped the little midget, she would be in big trouble. Kicked off her throne, she could only picture Santana's amusement.

Normally Quinn slushied Rachel and called her names. She ridiculed the tiny brunette for her height and strange ambition. But really, Quinn was envious. Rachel had a future. Rachel had talent. All Quinn had was her "destiny." This crappy existence of killing things and almost getting killed. Rachel could leave or stay, it was her choice.

Quinn lathered her hair and enjoyed the feeling of something normal washing away something so dirty. She rinsed off and finally turned the water off, getting out of the shower and drying off. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked into her pink room. It had a picture of Jesus and crosses on the wall. Funny that this religious stuff she hated finally came in handy. She rummaged through her wardrobe for some patrol worthy clothes and settled on a pair of dark jeans with a white t-shirt. She slipped on an old leather jacket she had aquired and walked downstairs. As predicted her parents were drinking wine and staring at the television laughing loudly.

"QUINNIE!" The voice of Russell Fabray shook her to the core, "Where you going girlie?"

Quinn turned and eyed her dad warily. "Out." she answered.

"What? Giving me lip?" Russell asked coldly, his demeanor changing rapidly. But Quinn could take him.

"No Daddy, I'm going to study with Santana and Brittany, I simply did not have time to finish my answer, I may be back late. We have a large exam at the end of the week." Quinn said in a sugary sweet voice. Regardless of her ability to take on her abusive father, she didn't feel like it.

"That's my girl." Russell said going back to his wine. Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbed her keys, and headed out. Instead of going to her car she started to jog. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins again. She was mad. Mad at her father, her mother for not leaving, and mad at this destiny crap. She jogged right to the graveyard, and bumped into her watcher.

"Will!" Quinn's greeting made him jump.

"Quinn." Will grinned at her and Quinn smiled back, "Nice to see you, you look better. Do you have your stake?"

"Right here." Quinn held it up and smiled even brighter, maybe something was right about this destiny thing. She certainly felt sort of right standing with William in the empty graveyard, "Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn pulled onto the curb and looked over at Rachel with a nervous grin, "You ready little Berry?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Finn." Rachel frowned up at the boy and rolled her eyes.

"I see them right there." Finn pointed and indeed, Quinn was talking to the choir teacher with gusto. Her small hands moving eagerly, clutching a wooden stick.

"I see." Rachel mumbled, she crossed her arms and looked up at the large boy, "Perhaps this is all we need to see, I am not in a comfortable position Finn."

But her words were unheard as he opened the door and clumsily stepped out, he looked up into the truck at the tiny brunette and smiled, "You want some help getting out?"

Finn Hudson was her ex, and her best friend. The only person who would talk to Rachel without assuming she was a leper. Or just annoyed by her.

"I got it Finn." Rachel jumped out of the car and landed unsteadily on her mary janes. She looked down at her black shoes, now scuffed, and let out a small groan.

"Come on," Finn's urgent whisper went ignored by Rachel as she still surveyed her shoes. Rachel let out a sigh and followed him.

They crept up to the tallest grave they could find closest to Quinn and Mr. Schue. Finn was crouching uncomfortably and Rachel was merely bending slightly, she leaned up and watched the two continue their conversation.

"Shall we?" The blonde cheerio chirped, her long blonde hair was cascading down her back in waves, and she was clad in a black leather jacket. She looked casual but good. Rachel closed her eyes for a moment remembering the image.

"Yes." Mr. Schue turned and walked further into the graveyard, Quinn watched him with a dainty look, and then looked around her, she seemed to be honing in on something, her hazel eyes were just about to land on the grave that Rachel and Finn were hiding behind when Rachel ducked pulling Finn with her.

"Weird." Quinn's voice was clear as day and Rachel closed her eyes hoping the blonde cheerio wouldn't find her and Finn. "I thought I heard something." Footsteps were heard walking away from the grave and Rachel cautiously popped her head up to see Quinn's retreating back.

"I'm following her." Rachel said, determination to figure out once and for all what the blonde was up too. She stood up and started to walk after the blonde cautiously. Finn followed close behind.

"Rach, maybe I should take you home." Finn's voice was full of concern. Rachel sighed.

"Finn Hudson, you will not do this alone, I want to see what happens. I need to know if it was a vampire…" Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned to see Finn gaping at her with his wide eyes.

"What?" Finn asked. He scrunched up his face in that way he did when he got confused. Which was often.

"Finn, I got attacked in the locker room earlier by a cheerio. Quinn came in and saved me, she literally saved me." Rachel said in a hushed tone.

"Whoa, who attacked you?" Finn asked, concern raising his voice.

"Shhh…" Rachel took his hand and pulled him forward, "Missy Gunderson tried to kill me. I believe it. Her face and voice completely changed, then Quinn came in all warrior, and staked her."

Finn stopped. He looked down at the brunette with a wide eyed stare, and finally after a long moment of staring at Rachel he said, "You mean that Missy was a vampire and Q killed her?"

"Yes." Rachel sighed.

"I…" Finn sat there, "I don't want to believe it."

"You're the one that dragged me here." Rachel reprimanded.

"Yeah because we both like Quinn, and we could...I don't know." Finn shrugged.

"I get it, she's head cheerleader, you're quarterback of the football team, you two belong together but she won't pay you any mind." Rachel muttered moving forward again, keeping an eye on where she thought Quinn had gone.

"Sorta. I mean it's not like you and I can be together because you're like gay. Which is cool. Because you're still this awesome person and I totally wanna be friends." Finn said. He constantly said this when he got nervous.

"You said that when I told you at the beginning of the year." Rachel sighed.

"I know Rach, hey, look!" Finn pointed to another rather tall grave and Rachel followed his finger.

A figure moved towards them, a somewhat large male, "Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked in a hopeful voice.

"Nope honey," A raspy voice answered in return, followed by a dark laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was wandering around, it was dead tonight. She was bored. Until she heard that familiar voice. It brought instant annoyance and she turned to see Rachel and Finn walking along talking about, well, her.

Finn was behind Rachel being dragged along like a rag doll, the small brunette looked as if she had complete control of the situation. Quinn smirked, even when the two were dating Finn was whipped. It was hilarious to see he still was.

Finn was shrugging, "Yeah because we both like Quinn, and we could, I don't know…"

Quinn ducked behind a grave and stared at the two people. Did she hear the large oaf correctly? The two of them liked her, as in had a crush on her? Her eyes shifted to Rachel who was blathering on about something to do with belonging together. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she could not have a desperate Berry on her heels. No way, that would so sully her reputation. She needed her reputation, it was the one normal thing in her life.

Suddenly Finn was pointing in the opposite direction and yelling, "I know Rach, hey, look!" like a complete idiot, attracting attention to himself and the tiny brunette.

Rachel looked over and saw the dark figure as Quinn did and said, "Mr. Schue?" proving to Quinn they had followed her here. Or maybe her watcher.

"Nope honey," the vampire answered.

Without waiting another second Quinn jumped over the grave and ran at full speed. She tackled the vampire to the ground with a grunt and pulled out her stake, "Thank god, I'd hate to have to stake my watcher." Quinn said in a breathy voice.

The vampire writhed under her but was cackling, "Oi the Slayer?"

"You bet." Quinn replied in a huff as she struggled to keep him in place.

"I need a new toy." The vampire cackled as he managed to push Quinn off of him. Quinn rolled to the left and leapt back up to her feet holding her stake at the ready and narrowing her eyes, "Prettier than the last one."

"Not a Slayer by choice, and definitely not a toy to anyone." Quinn growled, her hazel eyes widening as he lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. She pushed him off and he stood there glaring at her.

"I don't want to play too hard tonight." He hissed.

"I don't want to play at all!" Quinn cried as she aimed a punch and landed. He went flying and she ran forward, landed on him again, and managed to stake him directly in the heart. She watched in satisfaction at his surprised look, and then lurched forward as he burst into dust.

"Oh…" Finn said.

Quinn stood up and brushed herself off, "What are you two idiots doing here?" Quinn said in a cold tone, her hazel eyes turned icey as she looked up at Finn.

"We came to find out if you really are a slayer." Rachel answered for them both.

"The Slayer." Quinn amended, "And you saw. Happy?"

"Not really." Finn said, "We don't think it's safe."

"Uh...well it's not your job, so go." Quinn said quickly.

"It shouldn't be yours!" Finn protested angrily, he turned to Rachel as if she would help him but she looked solemn.

"I think it has to be." Rachel whispered.

"Precisely." Quinn nodded, "Now go live normal lives."

"How can we live normal lives after that?" Rachel pointed to the stake in her hands.

"Right?" Finn asked.

"You just can. People ignore this all the time," Quinn smiled grimly at the two.

"Well, I guess now you met two people who can't." Rachel shrugged.

Finn was nodding, "Yeah, now you got us."

"But I despise Manhands, and you're just an idiot." Quinn's scathing tone didn't perturb the two of them.

Quinn was getting fed up with them. She wanted them to leave, but a part of her wanted them to stay, to have two people in her life who just wanted to be part of the chaos, so she wasn't alone.

"I may be an idiot but I care." Finn said.

"If you hated me you would've let me die." Rachel smiled.

"I…" Quinn looked around, "I don't know what to say."

"How about telling me why two students are standing here." William's stern voice made Quinn jump.

"Will!" Quinn turned and looked at her watcher in fear, "I didn't bring them, they followed!"

"Okay." Will shrugged.

"Isn't it against the rules?" Quinn asked.

"No not really." Will said, "But it is dangerous, you guys could get killed."

"That's okay I think we're kind of personally involved now." Rachel said, smiling even more.

"Yeah." Finn nodded, "I'm involved if Rach is," he cast a protective glance at the brunette then a sort of mean glare at Quinn.

Quinn stared at them wondering why they were so intent on doing this but she let it drop, because now maybe she had some friends….maybe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel walked into school the next day cautiously. She had no idea how to act since last night. After all, Quinn had seemed okay with the idea of having two sidekicks. She had even smiled, and Quinn Fabray rarely smiled, especially at her.

"Oh look, Berry has on a special little outfit for us today." The insult came from a very energetic Santana Lopez who was smirking and zoning in on the tiny brunette. She walked to her target with the blue eyed cheerio in her wake. Brittany was frowning.

"It just looks sort of ugly." Brittany said.

"She looks like a toddler, trying to impress those Japanese business men again RuPaul?" Santana hissed, she was standing right in front of Rachel with a look of anger on her face. She was only an inch or two taller than Rachel, and not much bigger in the middle. Rachel looked right into her eyes with a blank stare.

"RuPaul, he's a drag queen." Brittany said staring at the two of them, "This better not get violent."

Santana broke her gaze from Rachel to peer over at her best friend and sighed, "No it's not."

"I think I've faced worse." Rachel said with a gentle smile, "In fact, I am certain I've faced worst. Though you are certainly the prettiest Santana, no lumpy forehead or bad breath."

"Don't you dare call me by my name you little gnome." Santana hissed. This time Brittany pulled her back with an angry grunt.

"I don't care if she's a loser or kind of a freak. We are not going to be this mean Santana Lopez!" Brittany scolded, Santana gaped at her, then peered back at Rachel.

"Please, it's the only way she can get some sort of satisfaction," Rachel felt braver after her encounter with two vampires, and her knowledge about Quinn.

"Please I gots me all sorts of satisfaction." Santana crossed her arms.

"Okay, sure." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Berry, wait." Santana said in a small voice.

Rachel turned waiting, she cringed waiting for a slushie but instead Santana just looked at her and frowned, "Are you going to throw a cold beverage on me?"

"No!" Santana snapped, "I just...I won't hit you. Brittany wouldn't like that." With that the cheerio turned and stomped away, Brittany just sort of gave Rachel a glare, then a smirk, and followed her friend.

"Right." Rachel mumbled. Quinn's lackies. She was never sure who hated her the most, Brittany or Santana. Everyone insisted it was Santana, there was actually a poll on some blog about the school. But Rachel always got the bad feeling when Brittany's cold blue eyes landed on her. Brittany was supposed to be this innocent blonde, perhaps a bit ditsy. However Rachel could sense something in that girl, something that was much more than people gave her credit for, and it scared her a lot. Santana had a fiery temper, Quinn had a cold heart at times, but Brittany was just there waiting.

Rachel continued walking and made her way slowly to the hall her locker was located in, she walked up to it and opened it with a sigh. Maybe things wouldn't be different after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was still sitting in her car, eyes closed and head on the steering wheel, her uniform on and her hair still down in waves around her shoulders. She knew she should walk into that school and take her rightful place as head bitch in charge, casting out the losers. But now she couldn't. She knew that Santana would want to make fun of Rachel and her ridiculous little outfits, or her overly organized lifestyle. After last night though, Quinn just couldn't bring herself to walk inside the school and let it happen. Rachel had vowed to stick by her side through all this, even going so far as to follow her all the way home with Finn and prattle on and on about how she wasn't ever going to be alone.

_Rachel's black sandals were scuffing the sidewalk in eager speeds as she tried to keep up with Quinn's fast walk and Finn's long stride._

"_So what, you guys just think you can do this?" Quinn asked in true curiosity._

"_Well I think it would be a good idea to perhaps assist you on some levels. After all, a sixteen year old girl who has to to such a treacherous job alone, how is that fair?" Rachel asked, Quinn turned to her with a sad smile._

"_I've been trying to outrun it for a year now." She admitted._

"_Then keep running." Finn said, "Maybe we could just ignore it."_

"_I can't. People would get hurt and even I can't think about that. It's a part of me, I have all this adrenaline and need to get it out somehow." Quinn shrugged. _

"_Well we're here." Finn said, Rachel nodded with a grin._

"_But it's something I need to do alone." Quinn said quickly, "All slayers throughout the generations have been alone in their quest, and they usually like it that way."_

"_But you want us here." Rachel said in a small voice, "Or you would have come up with a clever way of getting rid of us."_

"_Q, we aren't letting you do this alone." Finn declared._

"_I guess I don't have a choice." Quinn sighed, she looked down at Rachel who just smiled back at her, Quinn hadn't forgotten the little crush conversation, "But anytime you want to back out it's fine."_

"_Quinn we aren't going to let you be alone, you need friends. Real friends who know what's going on, or else it could drive you crazy." Rachel said in a gentle voice._

"_Yeah what she said." Finn agreed nodding his large head, "Because you're a good person for doing this, and we want to be good with you."_

_Quinn just smiled, "Okay."_

Quinn blinked away the cloudy memory of the night before and finally opened the door to her car. She still hadn't made a decision about what to do. She wanted to keep her spot as the most popular girl in school because it made life so much easier. But at the same time the two people who were there for her might be worth talking to once in awhile. With a huff she stormed angrily into the school.


	2. Friends True, Friends New

**A/N So my email was filled with all the follows and favorites this story got within a few days and I have to say I'm psyched that you guys like it! Please feel free to leave a review, tell me what you think! I will admit that this story is so close to being done, but probably won't be done for awhile, mainly because of EXAMS! However I have enough of it done to post a chapter twice a week or so, so this is awesome...maybe if I get more reviews, I will actually post more. Hmm? But no either way this story is my baby and I love it. **

**On another note, I am also writing two companion pieces for this story, one will be in Santana's point of view, and the other in Brittany's but they won't be put up until after this one is finished. The things that happen after this fic, will not be friendly. They will be just as painful as BTVS was for me, and there will be character death. I have the plot planned out. This one towards the end will get worse too. But if you trust me, and are a true Faberritana fan, then you will actually trust that our girls get together in the end. For now enjoy the fetus!faberry, and I think some more bitchy!brittany**

Santana leaned against a locker, whispering with Brittany. Quinn walked over to them quickly throwing her hair in the ponytail that was required of the cheerios.

"Girls." Quinn said in a cool voice.

"You should see what Berry is wearing today," Santana said in a cheery voice, "A jumper. I mean a fucking purple smock with white tights, can you believe it?" Santana let out a snort.

"Yes I can." Quinn said keeping her tone cool and uncaring, "But I could care less what outfit she wears Santana, I think your gay is showing."

She heard a gasp, not sure who it was from she turned away from the girls and walked briskly away. She could hear footsteps behind her and an angry huff of breath.

"Quinn!" The voice made her stop and turn, she met icey blue eyes and frowned.

"What, Brittany?" Quinn said coldly, she looked behind the tall blonde to see Santana still standing at the lockers staring straight ahead almost as if in shock.

"You need to be more careful about what you say, people might talk, and we wouldn't want that." Brittany moved close enough to Quinn to be able to kiss her, Quinn let out a breath and kept her gaze locked with the dancers.

"I was kidding B, it's not like anyone could hear me." Quinn instantly felt guilt for her cold statement about the latina. She hadn't been thinking, she just wanted a way to keep the girl from insulting Rachel, and that's all she could think of, "I'm sorry, I didn't think of how she'd react."

"You really should start thinking of other people Q, especially in a position of so much power and responsibility. You might need the people Q," Brittany whispered, she wasn't smiling, and her eyes started to burn, "but those people won't be around if you can't think of a way to include them all."

With that the taller girl turned away and walked briskly to Santana who was still standing in shock. Quinn watched in silence as Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and whispered something in her ear, Santana melted into the hug and closed her eyes.

Quinn turned and walked away trying to shake what Brittany had said out of her mind, she couldn't though. It didn't sound like Brittany was referring to her spot as head cheerleader, or her popularity. It almost sounded like Brittany was talking about the slaying. But it couldn't be, how could a simple blonde dancer who was obsessed with ducks be able to procure such a dark secret? Quinn continued to walk until she spotted Rachel, she held her breath and waited to be bombarded by the small brunette. She stopped dead in the hall.

But Rachel walked right by her without so much as a glance. Quinn looked up surprised and turned her head to watch as Rachel disappeared into the crowd of students now milling around. She started to follow the short girl in anger, why was she being ignored after saving her life twice? Wasn't that promise still valid?

"BERRY!" Quinn screeched out, students stopped and stared, but Quinn didn't care, she ran forward and called out, "RACHEL!"

Rachel turned around in surprise and looked up at Quinn, "Can I help you, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Why didn't you say hi?" Quinn heard her own voice break, she shook her head to keep the pain out of her voice and thoughts, but it still came anyway.

"We're in school," Rachel whispered looking confused, "I know you have a reputation to keep up so I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me or be seen with me." The small girl shrugged and avoided Quinn's gaze.

"But you're the only one who knows besides Finn, and what if I need something in school?" Quinn asked, she knew it was unlike her to pine for socialization from such a pariah, but she had no choice. She felt connected to the dweeb and tall boy, she really did. Maybe walking home from a graveyard late at night would do that to three people, or maybe it was because after watching her kill a vampire and not be perfect they still insisted on being in her life.

"Then come find me." Rachel started to walk away.

"No." Quinn started to follow her, "I mean, like a friend?"

"What are you up to?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, I just, after last night I thought I had no choice but to have you two nuisances in my life and now you tell me that you aren't talking to me in school because of my image? I don't even know how much longer I can keep it up. Coach wants us to practice constantly, but my new...job has other ideas." Quinn said lowering her voice, she noticed that people were not being shy about staring at her and Rachel.

"Well if you're not ashamed of talking to me then by all means please do," Rachel shrugged, "We have history together, would you like to walk with me?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel and nodded, "So...I have to patrol again tonight, if you wanted to come or something…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Santana could hardly believe her eyes. She watched the two girls walk down the hall, talking like old pals. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. She scoffed and turned to her best friend, "What's with Q lately?"

"I think she's going through something," Brittany said, "I'm sorry she said that earlier S, I know how you feel about that label."

"It's no big, I just want to know why she's so lady friendly with RuPaul." Santana said turning to Brittany, "Besides, Q is the one with the problem. With her slacking off on her head bitch duties, it gives me a chance to gets my head cheer on."

"I don't think she'll want to be a cheerleader much longer," Brittany sighed, "Poor Q."

Santana looked up at Brittany hurt, "You feel sorry for Fabray?"

"Sannie come on, lets go in the handicap bathroom and have some lady kisses," Brittany pulled a very eager Santana into the bathroom for some quality time. But Santana gave one last glance to see Quinn and Rachel laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel looked down at her outfit confused, "I feel as if it is appropriate for school."

"Berry, you look like you're trying to dress like a toddler, no offense." Quinn crinkled her nose, "I mean it's a nice shade of purple but you're just so...tiny...and then the dress!"

"Really? I thought it was a very nice outfit." Rachel sighed.

"Do you even own normal clothes, Berry?" Quinn asked, the two were getting ready to go to lunch. Quinn was unsure of what would happen when she walked into the cafeteria, especially since she was actually famished. But the cheerios had a diet they had to stick too.

"I do." Rachel nodded, "But they are quite boring."

"Well maybe boring would get you teased less," Quinn pointed out with a smile, "Then you wouldn't be slushied all the time."

"Right." Rachel smiled, "But I want to be able to express myself, and how else would I be able to do that? If I get made fun of for who I am, let that be there problem for not appreciating my honesty."

"Uh, I guess." Quinn furrowed her brow but kept walking with the smaller brunette until they got inside the cafeteria, "I need to eat, I have to. If I don't, I'm not sure what could happen to me."

"What do you mean?" Rachel said as they made their way to the lunch line.

"I mean that with this whole Slayer thing I can't stick to a diet, I usually just eat when I get hungry, especially if I've been slaying, and I have. So now I want to eat it all, but with Coach Sylvester monitoring our diets how am I supposed to eat at all?"

"Just eat, this is the cafeteria." Rachel said as she grabbed a disgusting looking salad, "Or request a simple salad every day like I do, I'm vegan."

"Ugh, why?" Quinn asked, she reached for a burger, then a side of fries and grinned at the lunch lady who gaped at her.

"It's a personal choice." Rachel shrugged, they reached the end of the line and paid for their lunch respectively. "So, now what?"

"Come sit with me, I need you." Quinn said, "I mean, someone who gets it around, and Finn scares the cheerios, he broke one of their noses once because he walked by, really."

Rachel gazed out at the cafeteria, and looked afraid, "I don't know Quinn…"

"Just come on!" Quinn started walking and heard Rachel's footsteps behind her.

Quinn reached the table where Brittany and Santana were talking, she sat down and felt the bench move as Rachel sat next to her.

"Uh what's RuPaul doing here? I didn't pay to see a drag show, and personally I think it would make me sick!" Santana folded her arms and raised her eyebrows as Rachel looked up at her with a scared look.

"Quinn told me to sit here…" Rachel said in a quiet voice, Brittany's own eyes were glaring at her.

"Fine." Brittany shrugged and then kept eating, her blue eyes found Quinn's and she raised an eyebrow, "Did we think about this morning?"

Quinn nodded quietly then peered over at Rachel who met her eyes and smiled. Brittany was a puzzle and Quinn hated to admit it, but the real one in charge of their group. She either would smile or cry and get her way, it was just how she did things. But she also sensed the tension between her fellow cheerios and Rachel.

"It's why Rachel is sitting here Brittany, I'm taking responsibility for all the power I have, protecting her from the evils of the world, I mean school." Quinn said.

"I guess that's what I meant." Brittany shrugged and then locked pinkies with Santana who instantly stopped glaring, and kept eating. "Welcome Rach, I guess we can be friends now, as long as you never think such mean things about San again."

"What?" Rachel asked in shock.

"She'll be more than a stripper, and she doesn't have sex with all those guys." Brittany said shrugging, this time Santana stared at her in shock and looked confused.

"When did Berry say that?" Santana asked angrily.

"She-" Brittany broke off her sentence and turned to her best friend, "I don't know Sannie, please can we just eat?" She pouted and Santana looked over at Rachel and shook her head.

"You're lucky I love you." Santana whispered just so Brittany could hear, even though Quinn and Rachel heard it too and politely looked busy with their lunches.

"So Quinn tells me that you are going to nationals this year?" Rachel asked trying to break the two girls from their lovestruck gaze.

"Why is Q eating a burger?" Santana said ignoring Rachel completely. Brittany merely stared at her.

Quinn looked up from the burger she was about to bite, the delicious and meaty burger that held all sorts of yummy carbs, "I can eat what I want, it's your fat ass that has to worry about cellulite in the uniforms."

Santana looked down at her thighs in alarm and Brittany looked too, "I like your butt San." Brittany said smiling wickedly, Santana looked back up and shook her head.

"Private words B." Santana hissed, hiding a smile.

Rachel was watching the two girls in amusement and awe. She had never seen the three of them interact before and it was more fascinating than discovering the girl you are pining after is a vampire slayer, well sort of. Quinn looked over at Rachel and sighed.

"It is my business what I eat S." Quinn said coldly, "However it is also my business what you shove down your throat, and I'm talking food wise."

"I really don't think Coach would like hearing how her star cheerio is scarfing down a burger." Santana replied.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and then took a bite of the burger slowly, moaning for effect, "It's really good though."

Santana and Brittany watched in jealousy, it had been awhile since they had a burger. Rachel only looked in disgust, her face scrunched up and she was shaking her head.

"It's disgusting. It is an innocent animal and I can hardly justify you eating that with such relish, I may be sick." Rachel announced loudly.

"Shut it, Berry." Quinn said with a slight chuckle as she swallowed her bite and winked, "I think you've seen some crazier things in your life."

Rachel went quiet and let out a huff of breath, crossing her small arms over her chest. Quinn giggled, then looked up to see Brittany grinning at her and Santana preoccupied with her nails.

"Hey guys!" Quinn groaned and turned around to see Finn standing above them, he was grinning idiotically and staring at Quinn with a dopey look.

"Oh god Finnocence, what are you doing here? Don't break the table with your lard." Santana snapped.

"I was just saying hi." Finn's happy expression fell off his face and he looked at Santana with a glare, "You don't have to be so mean."

Quinn sighed. Finn wasn't fat, he was just really tall and had broad shoulders. But he was far from fat. He was actually good looking in a boyish way. He had this brown hair and bright eyes. He just didn't interest Quinn. None of the guys around here did, or in her old school. She knew that dating the quarterback of the football team would look good for her, but she could never bring herself to do it. After all Santana and Brittany remained single and helped her promote the whole virgin aspect of religion. Not that she really believed in it, it just made a good excuse for her being single.

"Finn, how are you this afternoon?" Rachel smiled up at her ex and Quinn snorted. She had seen them dating before, when she transferred in the middle of her freshman year. They had made an odd pair and then broke up so suddenly. Finn had really taken it hard but seemed to get over it quite soon. He was hitting on Quinn so fast it gave her whiplash. But Rachel and Finn had remained good friends.

"I'm good Rach, just wondering what's up with you and the sitting arrangements? Usually you're in the auditorium." Finn questioned.

"Quinn invited me to sit with her." Rachel said raising her eyebrows and nodding her head to the blonde who looked up at Finn in hopes he would just leave. She didn't hate him, but he was sort of a nuisance.

"Oh. Well okay, I'm gonna go sit with my buddies, see you tonight Rach!" Finn tromped away, waving clumsily.

"He's such a dweeb." Santana snorted when he was sitting at his table far away from the four girls.

"He's okay." Brittany said shrugging, "I don't see him carrying lard though."

"He's a nice person." Rachel huffed, she narrowed her brown eyes at Santana, "Unlike some people."

"He is sort of dweeby." Quinn giggled, "I mean, can he be more obvious? I don't know what he wants more, to get back together with you or to be in my pants!"

"That's rude, you know very well he came over here to be friendly for...various reasons Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's too bad, him being your friend, or your boyfriend never prevented you from getting slushied." Brittany observed.

"He tried." Rachel shrugged uncomfortably.

"Yeah right," Quinn sniffed. Even though the tall boy had been kind and concerned the night before, she still wasn't sure she could trust him. Rachel on the other hand rolled her eyes, started to get up. Quinn grabbed her wrist gently and said, "Don't go, please."

Rachel turned and saw Quinn's gaze, she let out a long sigh and sat back down.

"I guess I can stay, just be polite about Finn." Rachel said.

"Deal." Quinn grinned and ignored the curious look from Santana. She focused on Rachel instead. Wholly on Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel shrugged off the rude comments about her best friend. She had no idea why they were so rude to him, besides his clumsiness and somewhat childish temper at times. She could clearly remember when he had attempted to stop the slushies.

He tried talking to his teammates and the cheerios. He tried everything, Rachel believed him. Because she was in the choir room reading over some song selections for glee club when he came running in.

_Finn came barreling into the room, howling. _

_Rachel looked up from her papers and stared at the boy that stood before her. He was covered head to toe in multi colored slushie. He was holding his eyes (?) and shivering, Rachel shot out of her chair and ran to her friend. _

"_They got me!" He shouted. _

"_What happened?" Rachel asked urgently, as she tried to brush some slushie off of his face. _

"_I just asked them to stop because you're cool and my friend. Then today they trapped me in the locker room and dumped a trash can full of slushies on me! How do you get that many slushies Rachel?" Finn shouted._

"_Let's go the the bathroom, wash you off, and head home." Rachel lead him out of the choir room and across the hall into the ladies room where she grabbed paper towels and started to wipe him down. _

"_I tried Rach, I'm so sorry." Finn mumbled. Rachel just smiled, and shook her head._

"_No it's fine Finn, you tried, thank you." Rachel said smiling still. She ended up driving him home in his large truck and they spent the night playing video games. This was right after they broke up and he didn't even seem to care. He just kept playing. The next day he got slushied again, it continued for a week before it subsided. _

Rachel snapped out of the memory and sighed. It was a good effort on his part. But now he only had a few friends on the football team that allowed him to sit with them. He got slushied just as much as her, just not as out in the open. Rachel knew Finn was a genuinely good guy, he just could be childish or a little too heroic for his own good.

But now as the bell rang indicating the end of lunch Rachel stood up and let out a sigh, Quinn stood with her with an empty tray.

"Off to Glee?" Rachel asked. The blonde had joined the glee club earlier in the year with her two lackies.

"I guess." Quinn nodded nervously, her hands shaking as she continued to walk forward. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and walked happily, Rachel watched them with envy. She wasn't stupid. She knew that those two were close in a way. A romantic way. She wanted someone to be that close with, a particular someone. Her eyes moved over to Quinn who was walking without the air of coolness she usually had. In fact Quinn was moving at a slower pace than usual.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked, Quinn turned to her and nodded.

The two girls kept walking together, Rachel slightly behind Quinn. She looked the cheerio up and down with appreciation. The small skirts were always a blessing to Rachel. They showed off Quinn's toned legs, Rachel felt herself smirk a little and tried to hold it back.

"What are you smirking at?" Quinn's voice made Rachel snap her face up and smile kindly.

"Just thinking about some rather interesting choices for Glee songs today," Rachel shrugged and brushed by Quinn to walk into the choir room. She internally crossed her fingers hoping that the blonde wouldn't catch on or question Rachel any further. Much to her pleasure Quinn simply followed Rachel into the room.

Rachel settled in the front row next to Finn who was staring at her with a confused expression. Quinn walked past her and up to the top row to sit with Brittany and Santana who were giggling with each other. Quinn sat down and caught Rachel's eye, she smiled briefly and then winked at the brunette before turning the other two girls and joining the conversation.

"Dude, why did Quinn Fabray just wink at you?" A voice asked in annoyed tone. Rachel turned to see Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck, giving her an odd look, "She hates you."

"We are embarking on a friendship." Rachel said quickly.

"That's hot." Puck gave her a sleazy grin and winked, "A friendship like Brittany and Santana?" He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to the brunette who leaned away almost falling into Finn, who was watching the interaction with a red face.

"No, that is highly inappropriate to suggest, Noah." Rachel bit out as she put her arm up in defense to warn Puck away.

"Why? You have two gay dads, it must be second nature to you." Puck said with the sleazy grin still in place.

"I meant suggesting that two women can't merely be friends, and having to sexualize everything. Also, whatever Brittany and Santana do is between them." Rachel hissed angrily.

"Yeah Puck just lay off." Finn said with a warning glance at his friend, "You may be my best friend but so is Rach, just let it go."

"I was just being friendly, from one hot jew to another." Puck winked again before going back to his seat and leering at Santana and Brittany who carefully ignored him.

Rachel turned to Finn feeling disappointment and anger coursing through her body, "He used to be such a nice boy."

"I remember." Finn nodded.

"He was my best friend until sixth grade." Rachel said again, her eyes narrowing at the mohawked teenager, "And then he discovered the woman form and decided that he needed to be a predator, how disconcerting."

"I wasn't any better, I'm not." Finn said in defense of his friend, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Finn, you're a gentleman." Rachel said.

"But I have perverted thoughts just like Puck, I'm just not saying them." Finn continued, "Like your boobs look awesome in that sweater, and Santana's butt looks awesome in that skirt, plus Brittany has killer legs." Finn shrugged, when Rachel scoffed at him.

"That is highly immature, Finn Hudson!" Rachel raised her voice and slapped the boys arm. The people in the room turned to look at the pair in confusion.

Finn rubbed his arm but said, "I was making a point."

"You can never justify being a jerk." Rachel sighed.

Just then Will walked in with a bright smile and a booklet of songs, "Hey gang! We get to have the first performance of the year for the fall assembly in two weeks!"

"Perfect, I have a list of songs at the ready for such an occasion. Songs that will surely showcase my voice!" Rachel called out happily.

"Uh, I actually have the songs picked out, I figured we could all vote on the ones I have. They're all the rage, or they were when I was your age! Surely they must be classics!" The choir teachers over eager smile made everyone groan.

"Wouldn't it be easier to let us pick it? After all we are more in touch with the youth and know what they want." Rachel tried reasoning with him.

"I think we should give the songs a try." Finn said. Will looked up happily and grinned at Finn. Finn was his favorite student, by far. It could be creepy sometimes.

"Perfect!" Will clapped his hands and handed out the sheets of music to each student, he stopped by Quinn and handed it to her with a soft smile, "I figured with busy schedules it would be more convenient to perform these songs." He said looking at her and then walking down to the floor again. Suddenly Rachel understood the motive behind the crappy songs. He was trying to make life easier for Quinn, so she would just have to stand and sway. The only problem was, it would take the fun out of the club! Where would the glee be? Glee was the only time Quinn was smiling and dancing with her friends, she even sang sometimes. Of course her songs were always of the religious variety, or very old. The sixties were her favorite era, and they suited her voice perfectly. Her voice was like a lullaby.

Rachel sighed and settled in though, she knew at this point there would be no arguing, not unless Quinn said something, and she looked too tired.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn sat in the back of the room, and stared at the clock. It was almost time for glee to be over. She looked over at Rachel who was staring into the distance with a bored expression on her face. Strange since Rachel loved the club.

Quinn flushed remembering what else Rachel might love, or at least like. The conversation she overheard in the graveyard came to mind, and the fact that she caught Rachel checking her out today. It didn't bother her at all. She probably shouldn't have winked at the brunette, but she wasn't sure why she did that.

Finally the bell rang and the kids started filing out. Quinn had free period after this, she usually hung out in the locker room and read, but she wanted to avoid the locker room as long as possible. She got up and motioned for Brittany and Santana to follow her, it was time to show everyone she was still in charge.

Quinn walked to the door, and stopped, making Brittany bump into her in the process, "Sorry B." Quinn mumbled.

Santana smirked and Brittany just shrugged, "It's okay, you smell nice."

Quinn smiled at her friend and then turned to see if Rachel was going to come. Quinn wanted to talk to Rachel about joining her little threesome, because she wanted to have a real friend by her side. Santana was not her friend, Santana was just there waiting for her to fall off the wagon.

Brittany was her friend but would never understand this slayer stuff.

Rachel got up from the chair after snapping at Finn who just looked guilty. She met Quinn's gaze and smiled kindly, she started to walk to them only to be intercepted by Puck. Quinn narrowed her hazel eyes and watched the two have an awkward conversation, before long Rachel was walking to Quinn and rolling her eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Berry," Quinn said with a light smile, she linked arms with Rachel and dragged her out of the room. She knew that Brittany and Santana were staring, but so were others, oh well. Maybe Quinn could work on Rachel, have her dress better or something. Because this jumper really was ridiculous.

"I feel very honored." Rachel's voice was soft and she was looking at Quinn with a small smile, Quinn remembered the conversation once more and blushed, maybe she shouldn't be too friendly. She unlinked her arms with Rachel and the foursome kept walking.

"Listen up Berry, we want you in our ranks." Quinn announced. Santana scoffed behind her.

"Excuse me? Rachel asked dumbfounded, her face clouded with suspicion and she glanced down at their hands, "Is this a prank?"

Quinn gaped at the brunette, "No. I want you to be friends with us,"

"I don't have a slushie." Santana held up both hands, Brittany mimed her.

"But, why?" Rachel asked.

"Because of...we have a lot in common. Ambition and stuff." Quinn looked imploringly at the brunette who stared back for a moment. Then she got it, she smiled and nodded.

"Perfect, I feel tickled pink to join!"

"I feel sick about it. I really don't want to have to look at RuPaul every day, it hurts my eyes." Santana sneered, she smirked and looked up to Brittany as if for affirmation. Brittany simply looked down at her hands.

"I will have you know that RuPaul is a very lovely individual and absolutely beautiful when he dresses up so I am always flattered when you call me that." Rachel said with a sickly sweet smile, tilting her head to the side. Quinn could see the tension in the brunette's eyes, and the way her body tensed up.

"It's not a compliment man hands, it means you look like a man, an ugly man." Santana snapped angrily, her own eyes glowing almost red with anger, "But somehow you tricked Fabray into following your pathetic little ass around and I want to know how!"

Quinn stepped in front of Rachel and glared down at Santana, "I would stop if I were you, I could have you demoted to towel girl of the Cheerios if you aren't careful Lopez. I suggest you suck it up or go find yourself a nice bucket to carry those damp towels in."

Santana gaped up at Quinn in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? The little midget has you in her freaky little hands and I want to know why!" Santana's voice raised to a dangerously high pitch that surprised Quinn. She could see fear in the girls eyes, and her expression softened.

"S, it's not like she's my new best friend, you're still important." Quinn said softly so no students would hear. A crowd of students was gathering and trying to appear nonchalant. The thought of the three most popular girls in school fighting each other was always an entertaining prospect for the student body.

"I'm not worried about that!" Santana snapped, "I just don't want my reputation soiled by this freak of nature!" She pointed at Rachel who flinched back, "I'm normal Fabray! Her family isn't! She gets made fun of and she's freakishly short!"

"You aren't much taller than her." Quinn said in a cold tone, "Now I have to go, if you insist on still acting like an insecure little bitch than you better resign that uniform. Bored." Quinn turned and walked away, she knew that Rachel was right beside her.

"You didn't have to do that Quinn. I dare say you have saved me enough, I can certainly handle an upset Santana." Rachel said in a prim voice.

"I have free period, I think I'm going to go the library and study, what are you doing?" Quinn stopped in the hall and turned to focus on the brunette. She peered at Rachel who looked shaken.

"I have math now, so going there." Rachel whispered, this time looking at the ground, her hands shaking as she crossed her arms nervously, "I don't want to be responsible for breaking up the trio, if it comes down to it, I can help you with the other stuff outside of school."

"No, Santana is being insecure, and she said bad things. I don't care if you have two dads Rachel. I was jealous of you when I dumped those slushies on your head, I was jealous of your talent. I still am. Santana is just jealous because a talented and pretty girl just joined our group. It's more competition." Quinn shrugged.

"But, I-" Rachel looked up at Quinn with large brown eyes, filling with tears.

"Don't cry Rachel, just go to class. I'll take care of Santana. Also is it okay if I come to your house after school? If you want to hang out in school we need to make a few adjustments to your wardrobe." Quinn looked pointedly at Rachel's jumper.

"I like my outfits." Rachel said defensively.

"Sure you do Rach, sure you do." Quinn grinned at her friend, "I'm coming over and we're going to do something."

"Well if I have no choice." Rachel huffed. The two friends parted ways.


	3. Running

**A/N So I am so sorry for taking over a month to update, after exams I went on break and ended up at my dad's house. Was busy applying for internships (I GOT ONE!) and then school just started. I appreciate the reviews and the positivity :) I apologize for the length of the chapter, it is a little shorter because of how it ends but I hope to add another chapter before the end of the day, if not a few more tomorrow. I am happy to say that this fic itself is basically done so it will be finished and all posted no matter what, don't worry about it. Please leave some reviews, tell me what you think, message me, things like that. I hope everyone had a happynew year!**

It was a brilliant plan. This school was ridiculous, really. All it did was take time away from her relationship with Will. He was always disappearing and hanging out with the kids from his glee club. Terri couldn't take it anymore. She refused to take it. She was now this beautiful creature of the night and Will was too stupid to notice, he was too busy. Which was hilarious considering he was a watcher, he was supposed to be right on it.

But it happened. Terri was walking home alone one night, mad because her beloved boyfriend had cut the date short. She was approached by a handsome man with pale skin and asked if she wanted the ultimate power, the ultimate life. Terri of course said yes. It was then that the handsome man descended on her and bit her neck. She didn't protest because she was slightly bewildered, of course it also felt nice. She then stood in a daze, dizzy and lightheaded. The man had then presented his arm to her, all nice and bloody. Which was gross. Terri looked at it, then at him, he told her to drink. So she did.

Now she was a vampire. A sexy one too. This had been almost 3 weeks ago. She had been waiting patiently for Will to call and check on her, and he never did. It had been a few dates but she had thought he had potential to be the one, and but now she had come to the conclusion that she had to ruin his life. She had to ruin life as humans knew it because they were idiots, all of them. Especially the youth of the town. So Terri had concocted a plan. She found the man that had sired her and told him about it.

The Harvest. She called it that because it was autumn and it sounded adorable. Like a craft or something. She decided that she would open the Hell Mouth at the end of the autumn season and let out all the evil, and basically destroy the world. No more stupid humans. The fact that she, a young and beautiful vampire, came up with this idea absolutely thrilled her. The one who sired her agreed, and the two were already working on it. They needed minions first.

But the first girl they had tried turning, a young and beautiful cheerleader who was also strong, nice and good for an army, had gotten killed. The recruits she had were getting staked right in the heart. She knew why, the Slayer was here. She simply had to kill the Slayer, and even if that took a huge demon that ripped students to shreds, or a horde of vampires she didn't care, she would surely do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sat on her bedroom floor watching as Quinn walked in.

"You look so…" Rachel trailed off as she took the blonde in.

"Normal?" Quinn smiled kindly, "Yeah well, I can't wear the cheerleading uniform all the time, now can I?"

"It's nice." Rachel smiled. Quinn blushed a very flattering rose color, making Rachel smile even wider. Quinn was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark grey sweater. Her blonde hair was down again, waves flowing around her shoulders.

"Well thanks." Quinn blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, "Uh, we should look through your closet, I'm in the mood for a makeover."

"Go on." Rachel pointed to her closet. She watched as Quinn fidgeted and looked at the ground sheepishly. Why was Quinn acting so odd?

Quinn shook herself and walked over to the closet. She opened the door and seemed to be looking at it with a blank expression on her face.

"Well?" Rachel asked.

"You have nothing in here but sweaters, do you even wear jeans?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel stood up and joined the blonde by the closet, she touched Quinn's arm making Quinn jump.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"The dresser by the bed." Rachel pointed.

"You couldn't have told me from the floor?" Quinn asked, her face turning red again.

"I was just going to pull out some of my other shirts I keep in a tote." Rachel lied. She had wanted to see what Quinn's reaction would be, considering she was acting strangely.

"Well do it." Quinn brushed past Rachel, still bright red. She walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer, "This is underwear Berry."

"Well the top drawer usually is, try the one after it." Rachel scolded, she opened the tote and took out a few sweatshirts she owned. She walked over to her pink bed and sat down.

"Right." Quinn closed the drawer and went to the next one in a sort of hurry. She opened it and started to rifle through the jeans, "It's just normal jeans, no glitter or bedazzled stuff."

"So?" Rachel said with a laugh, "I do wear jeans occasionally. I just enjoy the more formal attire."

"But you'd look good in these." Quinn pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, "You have a nice...well you should wear these, even with those hideous sweaters, it'd look sort of cute."

"I guess." Rachel grinned, "I never thought of it."

Quinn nodded, "Plus some of the neutral sweaters you have in there without the reindeer or argyle would be cute."

"I guess." Rachel was still grinning.

"Your hair now, don't ever do that thing where you pull just the top back. Try wearing it down more, it's really thick." Quinn said as she walked over and joined Rachel on the bed.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled.

"If I had hair like that I'd be so happy." Quinn sighed.

"You have this beautiful blonde hair, it's all silky." Rachel said in a gentle voice, "I think it's lovely."

"Actually the truth is, it's brown like yours, and not as thick and wavy." Quinn admitted sheepishly.

Rachel wanted to reach over and pat Quinn's shoulder, or stroke the blonde's hair, but she kept her distance, "It's still nice."

Quinn looked at her and said, "Are you coming tonight? Patrolling I mean?"

"I thought I was." Rachel said, "Finn too."

"Yeah, it's just that I should tell you something." Quinn was looking at her hands.

"Okay?"

"I was, well, I wasn't eavesdropping but I heard you and Finn talking last night, and I heard him say that you both like me…" Quinn bit her lip and avoided Rachel's gaze.

Rachel sat on the bed and felt embarrassed. She had no idea how to respond to what the blonde had just told her. She couldn't deny it because lying to someone you care about wasn't right. She couldn't confirm it because it was utterly embarrassing.

"It's not like I care, but I'm not gay. I don't have a problem with gay people but I'm not gay." Quinn's words came out in a rush.

"I do like you, but it's just physical." Rachel said finally.

"Okay." Quinn said.

"Well I mean, I won't fall in love with you or anything." Rachel joked.

"Okay…" Quinn said, she was frowning now, "If you do it's cool."

"What?" Rachel tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"It's just that we'll be friends no matter what, because you like..helped me." Quinn shrugged.

"Oh okay." Rachel took a deep breath and looked at the blonde.

"But lets move on to make up." Quinn said changing the subject. Rachel sighed and nodded as the blonde leaned in and told her about tones and highlights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn held the stake at her side, the graveyard was empty, no vamps all night. She turned to her watcher and asked, "Should we patrol somewhere else?" Two nights had passed since the conversation with Rachel in her room and the attempted makeover.

Rachel had yet to utilize the skills that Quinn gave her. But that was no worry, because the Slaying had to be done. The only worry was that over the last two nights no vampires were heard of. Quinn wanted it to be a good thing, but she knew it wasn't.

"I suppose we should just call it a night, you still have your academics to worry about." Will said with a sigh, "I don't know why it's quiet but we'll find out."

"Right." Quinn sighed, she took out her phone and texted Rachel and Finn who were patrolling by the gate.

"I hope it has nothing to do with the Hellmouth." Will muttered.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You know? The entrance to the underworld that Lima is on top of?" Will asked curiously.

"No I don't," Quinn said with a frown.

"There's a few of them actually. But it's a reason to be suspicious."

"Well duh." Quinn rolled her hazel eyes and shook her head, "Why didn't I know about this before?"

"I thought you just automatically knew." Will said with a frown.

The two started walking back to the gate slowly, Quinn still looking around for anything that might be amiss. She didn't want to miss something completely. Not that she didn't appreciate the quiet nights, it almost felt like she was normal, and able to go to bed earlier then planned. Plus her father didn't give her the third degree for coming home late or with bruises. He didn't bring up the past at her old school either, which was good.

Just as she was appreciating the fact that it had been a quiet night she was tackled to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel stood next to Finn and looked at her phone frowning, "Quinn and Will should have been back by now."

"Maybe they saw a vampire." Finn reasoned, he could see that Rachel was growing worried. He was too because it had been a few minutes, but he refused to say anything.

"No that's not right." Rachel held out her stake and marched into the graveyard, "I am going to make sure she is safe."

"Rach!" Finn ran after the small brunette.

They walked in silence, Finn looking around to make sure there were no vampires, armed with holy water and a stake. Rachel was just marching on, calling Quinn's name, her voice rising in pitch.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out, Finn looked around and wasn't paying attention when he bumped into Rachel who had stopped suddenly.

"Ow!" Finn said, he backed up and looked down at his friend, she was staring at something in the distance. He followed her gaze and saw that Quinn was being pinned down by what looked like a large dog. "Oh."

"I highly doubt that is her beloved family pet coming to say hello." Rachel whispered.

"Me too." Finn replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn had to use all her strength to push the furry creature off of her, she could hear Will shouting in the background, Quinn stood up and found herself face to face with a werewolf. She backed up slowly, "Will?" Quinn squeaked, "I don't have silver…"

Will was right behind her grabbing her wrist and trying to get her to run, when suddenly the werewolf shifted it's attention off in the distance, Quinn got a bad feeling again when she turned her head and saw that Rachel and Finn were standing there in horror.

"RUN!" Will snapped at her, she broke out of Will's grip and slammed her full force into the werewolf knocking it down, "QUINN STOP!" Will sounded terrified, "THE TRANQUILIZERS ARE IN MY CAR!"

"Finn and Rachel are right over there, go with them and get it while I distract beastie boy here," Quinn said in a hushed tone as she felt her whole body being picked up by the werewolf and then slammed into the ground, Will was standing there still when she got up again and she shouted, "GO!"

Will turned and disappeared. Quinn stood facing the large wolf and gulped. She went at it full force again and tackled it to the ground one more time. She was straddling it and trying to hold it down, when it's large paw came and swiped her off like a bug, she rolled over and cringed in pain, she could see the werewolf was about to follow in the direction that Will had left. Quinn picked up a rock and threw it at the beasts head screaming like an animal herself.

The beast turned around and started to run at her, snarling and growling. Quinn and the werewolf landed on the ground in a heap, Quinn's eyes widened as she was eye to mouth with the things snout.

"Now would be a good time to hurry," Quinn whispered frantically as she put her arms up and wrestled with the beast, attempting to keep it from biting her. She gave one large push and managed to get the creature off of her, just as she did that she spotted Rachel with a gun in her hand.

Quinn watched in fascination as the small brunette picked up the somewhat large gun and aimed, her eyes narrowed. Rachel pulled the trigger, Quinn looked over to see the werewolf fall over.

"Did you kill it?" Quinn asked.

"Will said it was a tranquilizer, we're going to take him to Will's house and wait until the morning comes to see who it is." Rachel said as she walked over to join Quinn.

"Right." Quinn said.

"Oh my!" Rachel suddenly was right in front of Quinn, her bright brown eyes filled with concern. "Your arm!"

Quinn looked down at her arm to see that there seemed to be a scrape, "It's a scrape, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked looking worried, "It's not a bite or scratch?"

"No Rachel if it were a scratch there would be claw marks, look." Quinn held out her arm for Rachel to see.

"We need to treat it, not to mention you have what looks like will be a nasty bruise on the side of your face." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her to the entrance of the graveyard. Quinn gulped, not sure how to explain this one to her father.

"I think I'm fine." Quinn said, she looked in amusement at Rachel who was still clutching the gun.

"Finn and Will are going to use his truck to get the wolf over to Will's house, I am walking you home!" Rachel declared.

"No please, if I go in with a friend he'd kill me." Quinn said suddenly, she froze and tore her hand out of Rachel's grip.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, "You're bleeding and bruised up, you need someone to get you home, I know you're the Slayer and heal fast but still."

"What am I supposed to say to my father?" Quinn whimpered, she ducked her head, "I mean, no."

"Tell him you got mugged and I helped you home." Rachel said, "I refuse no for an answer," she grabbed the blondes hand and marched on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk home to Quinn's house was silent. The two girls kept holding hands the whole way, because it kept Quinn grounded. She wasn't shaking as much. But when they got in front of her large house she was shaking again, because on the porch sat her father with angry eyes.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Russell Fabray asked.

"I had a friend walk me home." Quinn dropped Rachel's hand as if it were hot coal. She stepped forward into the light only to see Russell's face contort into anger.

"What did you get into now you idiot?!" Russell snapped. Quinn started and put her hands to her face.

"Daddy I apologize, it wasn't a fight…" Quinn said in an anxious tone.

Rachel stepped forward also and chimed in, "She was mugged sir, by a man, I was there to help her, he ran off." Quinn lowered her head and remained silent, she wanted to grab Rachel's hand again but fear kept her still.

"You devil spawn helped my pure daughter?" Russell spat out.

Rachel looked up in shock and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh this town is small enough Rachel Berry, I recognize you. The daughter of two fags." Russell laughed, "I suggest you leave now or else."

"Are you threatening a minor?" Rachel asked, her voice rising, "Because I suggest you don't do that."

"Daddy please, she was simply helping." Quinn said with tears pooling in her hazel eyes, "She is leaving now," Quinn looked over at Rachel who was staring at her with an angry expression.

"I will not!"

"Please…" Quinn whispered.

"Get off my property now." Russell snapped.

"Quinn…." Rachel looked up at the blonde but Quinn shook her head, "You can't stay here!"

"I'll be fine, remember?" Quinn whispered, she tried to smile but failed. She started to walk to her porch where her father was waiting with crossed arms and a sneer.

Rachel watched as the blonde walked away, wanting to pull her back and take her home. She watched in horror, this was scarier then almost being mauled by a werewolf, or eaten by a vampire. She really couldn't do anything to defend Quinn. And Quinn wasn't defending herself.

Rachel turned and ran down the sidewalk at full speed determined to get to Will's house.


	4. The Truth is Out

**A/N So here is the fourth chapter, got a little more for you. A lot happens in this chapter, and the next one actually. I mean it will be the thing to move the story forward and you discover more about Quinn's past and faberry may not interact in this chapter but you will see some faberry action. Please leave reviews, it's what fuels my writing :D**

Quinn was shaking as she faced her father, "Daddy I did not mean to get mugged."

"Did they take anything or touch you?" Russell demanded.

"No." Quinn shook her head.

"Fine, go inside and say your prayers, then straight to sleep."

Quinn nodded and started to walk inside with a simple, "Yes Daddy."

"Oh, and Quinn?" Quinn turned to her father with some home that the man would say he was glad she was okay or something, but all he said was, "I don't ever want to see you associating with that little freak again."

"She's a nice girl!" Quinn said in a weak voice. She hated how she was afraid of her father, but still wanted him to be there. She loved her father, but she despised him. He used to be a good man, he was always there for her and a loving man. But then he got into Christianity and drinking, a bad combination. Now all he did was berate her, and occasionally hit her.

"You will listen." He hissed. Quinn ducked inside and hung her head as she made her way up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Rachel showed up to the school wearing a fuzzy black sweater and a pair of light blue skinny jeans, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was walking hesitantly to the choir room where she was supposed to meet Will to talk about last night. She hadn't had time to coordinate her outfit this morning, and looked down at her converse in disgust.

"Whoa Berry, looking almost normal." Santana said as she walked next to the small girl.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked tiredly, she was to stressed to deal with insults from the latina.

"I'm just trying to be nice, considering Quinn isn't going to stop hanging around you anytime soon." Santana shrugged, Rachel peered at her and then the tears started to fall.

"Uhhhhhh" Rachel groaned, she leaned over and fell against the lockers, her hands over her face as she continued to cry.

"What?" Santana looked around to see if anyone was in the choir hall, she then leaned down and sat next to Rachel who was still sobbing, she awkwardly put her arm around the girl and tried to say comforting words.

"Quinn won't be hanging out with me anymore." Rachel said quietly, she looked at Santana who looked back at her with confusion.

"No that's not true, Fabgay has been all up in your business." Santana said, "She's been wanting to be your friend for awhile."

"No you don't get it, her dad caught us hanging out and…" Rachel went silent, she looked down at the floor.

"Her dad? You mean the crazy religious dude?" Santana asked, Rachel nodded, "So?"

"He forbade her from ever seeing me again and I think...I think he hits her. She was so afraid." Rachel whispered, she closed her eyes remembering the way Quinn was shaking.

"You think he hits her?" Santana repeated.

"I just can't shake the feeling." Rachel muttered.

"I'll ask Britt." Santana said quickly, "If it's true, we need to get her out of there."

"I tried last night but she made me leave. I went to Will...I mean Mr. Schue."

"You went to a teacher?" Santana snapped, "She's going to kill you!"

Rachel looked up at the latina who was staring at her.

"Well they are quite close, he might be able to get through to her." Rachel said with a sigh.

"How are they close?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes, "You should've dragged her out of there, her father is a horrible person!"

"I tried." Rachel said, she noticed that Santana was still sort of hugging her and sighed, "You can let me go now."

But Santana just sat there, "I don't know what to do." She said.

"I think Mr. Schue will." Rachel said. The two girls continued to sit there both wishing that there friend wasn't in the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normally Brittany arrived to school early so she could remember where her classrooms were. With all the things in her head it was hard to concentrate on something so feeble. She was skipping along when she bent over and screamed in pain. A vision of Quinn Fabray being pinned to the ground by a werewolf, then by her father popped in her mind. The next thing was a vision of her best friend crying with Rachel Berry.

Brittany ran to the choir hallway and saw the vision that had been in her mind. Santana clutching a sobbing Rachel, and crying herself.

"San?" Brittany ran over to them and kneeled to the ground.

"It's Q." Santana whispered.

"It's true, her dad is hurting her." Brittany confirmed.

"How would you know?" Rachel asked, "I mean, we haven't told you what we were discussing."

"I'm a seer." Brittany said, "It's what I do."

"What?" Rachel asked again.

"She's basically a psychic." Santana said, "I didn't believe it at first but my girl see's a lot of shit. It's all true too."

"Quinn got attacked last night?" Brittany asked.

"Uh…" Rachel stared up at the blonde, "Yes, mugged."

"By a werewolf." Brittany corrected the brunette.

"Wait...Q got attacked by a werewolf?" Santana demanded.

"Yep." Brittany nodded sagely.

"Britt, have you been watching the horror movies again?" Santana asked knitting her brows together, she looked up at the blonde who peered back at her with a look of sadness.

"Have you told a teacher?" Brittany asked.

"I have, we are going to talk about further action to take today." Rachel whispered, still looking at the blonde in wonder. Brittany peered down at Rachel's shocked face. She didn't like Rachel, not really. She always seemed to be to busy trying to be a star, but lately her emotions had been built more around concern for Quinn. Which was better than nothing. She looked down at the brunette and could feel the anxiety and adrenaline coming off of her.

"Okay, well I'll go too." Brittany nodded. Santana looked at her in even more confusion.

"Britt, maybe it's not the best idea for you to get involved in this." Santana said out of concern. Brittany closed her eyes, she could feel Santana's plea in her emotions, let her handle this, don't overwhelm yourself with the emotions of all the people involved, relax until you're needed. Brittany sighed, she opened her eyes and met Santana's pleading gaze with a frown.

"San it makes me sad, and being sad is stupid, but ice cream would make me feel better." Brittany said with a pout, blue eyes shining as she looked back at Santana who's face instantly contorted into understanding.

"Ice cream might help you baby, you want to come with me?" Santana held her hand out, waiting for Brittany to link pinkies with her. But Brittany shook her head. Confusion came off of Santana and Rachel both in waves as Brittany stood there with her customary blank expression.

"I want to go with Rachel though." Brittany said, Santana tilted her head.

"But so do I." Santana said. This time determination peeked through the blanket of concern as Santana crossed her arms and sighed. Santana always had a hard time refusing Brittany anything, but this time she just might.

"Brittany has a right to come if she wants," Rachel chimed in, her smile slowly taking over her tiny face, a flash of pink, meaning happiness for some reason in Brittany's mind flashed quickly and almost overwhelmed Brittany.

"She might need me," Santana hissed, glaring at Rachel, "I never said she couldn't come, but I'm not leaving her alone."

"Sannie, it's fine, I'll be okay, I really need some icecream though…" Brittany pouted this time, focusing her baby blue eyes on Santana's brown ones, "It'll make me feel better…"

This time Rachel interrupted again, "We'll make sure to fill you in on whatever is going on Santana, you will be involved still if that's what you're worried about."

Santana let out a sigh and said, "I'll go get us some milkshakes…" She turned to walk away but then glanced back at them and asked, "You want one Berry?" Her voice sounded tired and her eyes were partly closed.

"I guess." Rachel said, "I suppose I feel the need to abandon my vegan ways. A milkshake would be lovely Santana."

Santana gave Brittany one last look before nodding and turning away.

Rachel looked up at the blonde and waited. Brittany could feel the emotions coming off of the brunette. It was hard not too. It's why she hated being around Rachel. Rachel was so much in the moment and even more fiery than Santana. She had so many emotions, and not all of them pleasant that it gave Brittany a headache. But right now Brittany needed to focus her attention on the girl and get to the room.

The blonde sighed again, being an empath seer was hard. Especially now.

"Well what was that all about, and how do you know Quinn got attacked by a werewolf?" Rachel demanded angrily, she got up close to the blonde and pointed a tiny finger in her chest.

Brittany backed away, drinking in the emotions and letting them create a window into the brunette's mind. Brittany narrowed her eyes and saw that Rachel was simply overly concerned and a little shaken up.

"I know Quinn is The Slayer. I'm a seer. I saw it. I can't tell Santana right now though. Because then she'd demand to know everything and for some reason she can't. I don't know why, I just know she can't. Not yet. It would make her really sad." Brittany shrugged.

"So you're magic just like everything else in this town?!" Rachel snapped, stress coming off her in waves.

"Sort of." Brittany chewed on her bottom lip, "There's more. There is something really big coming Rachel, and I need to tell Quinn. Only The Chosen One can beat this huge thing of badness."

"Then tell her." Rachel said, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dumb." Brittany said, "I just like to relax and Santana taught me how. She isn't ready to see everything in this world Rachel. Not yet."

"Well, what now?"

"Let's go." Brittany walked over to the choir room where Will Schuester was sitting at his piano staring hard at the floor.

"Will?" Brittany asked uncertainly.

"Brittany Pierce? May I help you?" The choir teacher looked up in question. Rachel filed in behind her looking grim. Brittany cringed at the teacher's emotions. He was feeling cautious and trying to be gentle, just because she was Brittany Pierce, the stupid girl.

"I'm here to tell you things, and Rachel is here to talk to you about Q. You need to get her out of the house, her dad doesn't do good things. Also something is coming." Brittany recited.

"What's coming?" Will asked, staring at Brittany in shock, "How do you know all this?"

"I'm a seer, an empathic seer." Brittany sounded pained, she scrunched up her nose, "Tone down the surprise, and don't rationalize me."

"I'm sorry, you must have good control of your powers, you don't seem overwhelmed by all the emotions that people have. Most seers I know that are empathic usually can't function well around others." Will mused.

"I do." Brittany replied.

"What is this 'big thing of badness'?" Rachel interrupted.

"Ask Q, she's been having dreams, but is to afraid to tell you guys, slayers can have psychic dreams." Brittany informed the two people in the room with a frown.

"I…" Will looked at Brittany with a confused expression, "So you see thoughts or visions?"

"Visions and emotions." Brittany said, her eyes widening, "I just want to warn you. Before San gets back. She knows I can see things and have empath powers but The Powers that Be forbid me from telling her about Q yet. I don't know why, they say that it's not time. Time for what? They won't tell me." Brittany shrugged innocently, and started to twirl her curly ponytail.

"Thank you for informing us Brittany, I suppose you could sit in with us as we discuss what to do about the living situation." Will said.

"I have a presentation that will convince Quinn to move out and confront her father." Rachel fumbled with her book bag and started to pull out a manilla envelope.

"I don't know if that is the best idea…" Will stared at the brunette with annoyance. Brittany shook it off and focused on the brunette who was brimming with confidence and concern, also a dash of love.

Love? Right. Rachel was sort of in love with Q. Brittany smiled at the thought of Quinn finally admitting to the lady loving part of herself, but got sad when she remembered why...her visions were never wrong. If only she had told someone before it was to late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was sitting next to Brittany who was staring at her nails with a dull expression on her face. She could hardly believe the somewhat vapid blonde dancer was a seer, though if she was trying to avoid emotions it certainly explained a lot.

Brittany suddenly said, "I can feel Finn, he's totally got some blonde guy with him."

Sure enough seconds later Finn walked in with a nervous looking blonde guy. He had large lips and green eyes. His blonde hair was long and unkept. He was wearing what looked like Finn's clothes, because they were slightly too long for his body.

"Hey guys!" Finn said brightly, the other guy behind him smiled and nodded.

"Finn!" Will beamed.

Rachel smiled tightly and Brittany wasn't paying attention.

"Uh, hey...Britt?" Finn looked at the blonde cheerio then at Rachel who was seated next to her in the front row of the chairs.

"Brittany is with us, it's okay Finn." Rachel said, Brittany nodded.

"Okay?" Finn asked, he looked confused.

"She's psychic and can help us." Rachel summed up the explanation with a kind smile at Finn who seemed to understand.

"Oh cool!" Finn beamed at Brittany who smiled back happily, "I guess we have one more member of the scooby gang!"

"Right." Will said.

"Scooby gang?" Rachel raised her eyebrows questioningly at Finn who grinned and nodded.

"Yeah because we take care of mysteries and stuff, we even have a talking dog now!" Finn said enthusiastically, his smile widening.

"What?" Rachel looked confused and Brittany was smirking.

"So...anyway, this is Sam Evans. He's also the werewolf that attacked Quinn Fabray." Finn said still smiling, he gestured to the blonde guy.

"Really?" Rachel frowned, the boy looked timid and guilty, he lowered his head and nodded.

"I usually cage myself up when it comes to that time of the month. But someone grabbed me and knocked me out, next thing I know I'm being told by this woman to go out and hunt… I tried telling her no but I just changed." Sam said in a silky voice with a slight twang.

"You are aware of your condition?" Rachel asked in disbelief, "Yet you willingly attacked an innocent girl?"

"I can't really control myself when I'm in that form." Sam said as his ears turned red, he looked at the ground again, "I don't normally go around attacking girls. I don't even remember last night. I just know I woke up in this guys house." Sam jerked his thumb in Will's direction.

"What about your parents? Are they not worried?" Rachel asked.

"Uh they're used to this, we just moved here and well they have this thing where they like to leave me alone. They're sort of demon hunters. I guess they don't appreciate me being all demony every month." Sam said, he was still looking at the floor.

"Oh, I apologize." Rachel sighed, "I assumed wrong."

"She really is sorry." Brittany said, "She didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and you have no reason to be guilty."

Sam peered up at the blonde dancer with a smile, "Thanks…"

"Well as fun as this all is, I feel we need to discuss something rather important." Rachel chimed in.

She wanted to get Quinn out of that house, especially with Brittany's impending warning of doom.

"Well because I can't say for sure she's being abused, I can't do much." Will said.

"Right but Rach can." Finn looked at his friend hopefully.

Rachel stifled a sigh again. She had not seen the man lay a finger on his daughter. She was also aware that Quinn couldn't legally just move out on her own unless she reported abuse, which she would never do. Quinn was to proud. Or maybe to afraid of being weak. But it wasn't weakness, it was evil. That man was evil.

"I think we should have an intervention." Rachel announced.

"I think we should just let Q walk in." Brittany chimed in.

As she said that, all heads whipped around to see the blonde walking in looking tired. She was wearing the Cheerios uniform but it looked crooked. Her hair was down and instead of those light waves it was chaotic to look at. She also sported a large bag.

"Daddy kicked me out." Was all the blonde said.

Silence in the room as everyone looked at the disheveled blonde. Quinn's eyes were red and her skin was a pale color. She was standing with her head down and her hands clasped together, the bag falling off her shoulder.

"Why?" the silence was finally broken by a pained voice, Brittany. She looked near tears as she took in the blonde's appearance.

"He found out." Was all Quinn could say.

"How?" Will asked.

No one had moved.

"Because he knows everything, he knew it before I did." Quinn said.

"How?" Will repeated.

"Because I was with the devil spawn," this time Quinn's red eyes looked up and met Rachel's,

"so he already knew. That and my diary from over a year ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quinn Fabray age 14_

_Quinn knew she was different from the other people in school. She could tell because while her friends were gawking at cute boys they could never have, Quinn was busy reading poetry or writing in her journals._

_Quinn was a pretty girl. She worked hard for it too. She had the blonde hair and hazel eyes. She lost weight and joined the cheerleading team. She was pretty. A lot of boys wanted to date her. But she didn't want them. No, she wanted someone else. Someone who didn't even go to her school. Quinn was just playing on Myspace when she found the pretty girl who uploaded a video every day and had a new song. She was what poetry described when it came to beauty. The brunette girl with the powerful voice. _

_She might have been in Cleveland Ohio but Lima was not far away and this girl was beautiful. _

_But it was wrong. To like a girl in such a way. Quinn snuck away to go see the girl sing in a local singing competition for the youth, and was blown away again. She demanded power and presence. Quinn knew then that she was different. _

_Rachel Berry was beautiful with her long brown hair and dark eyes. She had the perfect skin, and looked so pretty in her red dress and black heels. She opened her mouth and it was like she was singing for the Gods in Heaven. _

_Quinn never did introduce herself, instead she got back on the bus and rode home in shame. She did not know what to think. She wrote about it in her diary saying, "I think I like this girl. I don't know her, and she's not really someone I ever will know. But she is beautiful, she's hot actually. She is. I'm different and there's nothing I can do but write about it in here. This singer, this siren. I will one day introduce myself. We can be friends. I'll be normal God, I swear. But I know I'm not."_

_Quinn didn't tell her friends about the obsession she had with a girl she barely knew. She simply converted Rachel Berry's videos into MP3s and listened to them at night when she felt lonely and her father was done with her. He hated her. He would call her stupid and not good enough. She was good at hiding bruises though. _

_Soon she would find out how different she was though, as a man in a dark coat approached her and told her of her fate. She ran. She ran all the way home and cried to her mother. Begged her mother to have them move, stated that the school was promoting sinful thoughts and she needed a smaller school, a lesser known area. Luck would have it her father got transferred to Lima, Ohio. Quinn would be in contact with the girl she dreamed about. She pushed those thoughts aside and locked her journal away. She stopped reading the poetry and started to torment the girl because it helped her swallow those feelings she had. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Quinn last night_

_Quinn sat on her bed trying not to cry. Being The Slayer was not ideal. She was coming home late and it was making her father angrier. He hadn't hit her yet, as if he could sense the power coming off of her. But she knew tonight would be the end of it. _

_She made a mistake hanging out with Berry, the tiny girl ruined everything. But Quinn didn't hate her. Quinn never hated her. _

_But Quinn couldn't even think about that. Because that part of herself was buried. She wanted to forget it. It wasn't so much the sin anymore as it was the embarrassment. Watching videos and making MP3's of a girl you barely knew was stupid. That and Rachel was sort of annoying, but funny. Also still beautiful. _

_Quinn lowered her head. She had been trying to stop those thoughts. She had almost forgotten her once intense crush on the brunette. But tonight had brought it back, almost everyday brought it back. She just never let it touch the thoughts in her mind. She focused on just being friends, because it was something. Even though the temptation was even stronger with Rachel liking her. They could have it all...but no thoughts like that were wrong. _

_Just as Quinn was about to get up and walk to the bathroom, her father barged in. He stared at her with disgust and hatred in his eyes. He held up a simple notebook._

"_I did some reading while you were up here crying like the deviant that you are." He said coldly._

_Quinn looked at the notebook in panic, recognizing it instantly._

"_You liked a girl, you wrote about it and thought about her. You are disgusting like that Berry girls parents. I want you out." Russell said. _

"_I have nowhere to go…" Quinn said in shock, "Daddy please! It was a mistake and I have banished those thoughts!" The girl stood up and tried to wipe her tears away._

"_You're disgusting, watching videos of her? Were they pornographic?" Russell demanded._

"_No Daddy!" Quinn's voice sounded shrill to her ears and she tried to calm herself down._

"_I want you out." _

"_Daddy, why do you hate me?" Quinn dropped to her knees and wrapped her hands around her father's ankles, "Daddy I try so hard to please you!"_

"_Disgusting." He repeated, he removed himself from the girl and for a moment looked regretful. He looked down at the girl and it looked as if he was her old dad again. The guy who would pick her up and tell her how special she was. _

_Instead he spit, he actually spit, on the ground._

"_I'm sorry!" Quinn screamed._

"_I want you gone. You have til the morning. I'm going out, your mother is sleeping. If you wake her while packing you will have to be out sooner." Russell said._

"_But-"_

"_I will not tolerate this filth. Even if it was a long time ago, I can't tolerate it." With that Russell turned and walked out. "Oh and I change that to an hour, you have an hour. If I get back and you are here, you will be dragged out by those fake blonde locks." He said with his back to her. _

_Quinn watched him go, feeling the tug at her heart, she stood up, "Dad wait."_

_Russell actually stopped._

"_I just wanted to tell you I slay vampires." Quinn replied, blinking through her tears, "So you're kicking out not just a sinner but also a Slayer." _

"_Crazy." Russell shook his head and finally walked away. _

_Quinn wasn't sure why she felt the need to tell him that. She just wanted to reassure herself she was still a slayer. She picked up her phone slid it in her pocket. She looked around her room and realized she didn't have a lot of things she wanted to keep. Not at all. _

_By the time she was out of the house she had a duffel bag filled with some clothes. Her cheerleading uniform and a few dresses. She slid her leather jacket on, grabbed her stake and a cross necklace, and left._

_She ended up sneaking into the school and sleeping in the locker room. She even got ready there. _

_She hated it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	5. Out Indeed

**A/N Here is the fifth installment of my story, I hope that people are still reading and enjoying. Please please leave a review, tell me what you think..the author who is fed with reviews puts up more chapters. **

"You weren't a slayer over a year ago." Will said.

"I know."

"So that's not why he kicked you out…" Rachel said slowly.

Quinn looked over at the girl and smiled, now that she was liberated from her father she could smile freely at Rachel.

"No."

Brittany was staring blankly at the wall and crying.

"I'm sorry Q." the dancer whispered.

"It's fine B." Quinn whispered back. Quinn missed her father, but not the man who kicked her out. She missed the man who loved her no matter what. But he was gone, or buried too deep to be revived. Maybe he was never there. Sure she still wanted to go back home and have the love of her family. It pained her that she felt liberated. She still felt shame and fear.

Quinn wouldn't go back in time if she could, because she knew Russell Fabray would not change his mind, and it would just be her going through the same pain over and over again. Now she might be homeless but she could focus more on slaying.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded as her head whipped back and forth between the two blondes.

"Nothing," Quinn shrugged, "I'm just homeless, but Daddy, I mean Russell," it felt strange to say his name on her lips, "said that I could stay wherever, he didn't care anymore."

It was true. The man had sent her a text saying he would sign guardianship over to someone. Whoever was willing to take a disgusting little bitch like herself. It hurt, that text. Couldn't he just let it alone? No he couldn't, because to him, she was a failure. He probably would never leave it alone, not really.

"I was figuring I could hide out in the school for awhile." Quinn said in a small voice, her hazel eyes finding the floor, a strange emptiness flooding her bones as she realized once again, she had no home. No one that cared. A Slayer may have to spend her life closed off from people, but she never thought it would mean she wouldn't have a family.

"Stay with me." Four voices spoke at once. Rachel, Will, Finn, and Brittany. Quinn looked up with a smile, feeling her heart warm up and start beating a little faster, she looked around at her friends who were all looking at her expectantly. The blonde boy was standing in the corner looking confused and a little overwhelmed.

"I uh…" Quinn wanted to stay with Rachel but at the same time the thought scared her. She wanted to stay with Rachel because of the acceptance it could provide, but at the same time she didn't want to be tempted to do...things, to get to close.

"Quinn?" It was then that everyone turned to see Santana Lopez standing in the doorframe, holding a cup holder that had three milkshakes.

"Oh, hello S." Quinn said, she turned and gave the girl a lopsided smile.

Rachel asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear Q say she needs a place to stay," Santana whispered, brown eyes shining.

"Oh, good," Rachel nodded.

"Q…" Santana walked forward handing the milkshakes off to Sam who took them before they fell. She walked right up to the blonde and encircled her in a huge hug, "You can stay with me Q, no arguments."

Quinn melted into the hug and put her arms around the latina, she felt tears prickling in her eyes again as she let the hug calm her down, "I think that's a good idea S."

Santana would understand, she'd understand the fear. The fear of being gay. Her parents were rarely home anyway, she could go out as late as she wanted without anyone caring, and she'd be away from the temptation of Rachel Berry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since that morning. Quinn was all moved into Santana's guest room. Her father had given up his guardianship along with her mother and Santana's parents happily took it on. They knew the reason she was kicked out since her father had stated upon seeing them, "Glad someone can take care of my sinful daughter, loving someone of the same gender is wrong, maybe you can rehabilitate with her. I am washing my hands of something I see as useless." He had said it right in front of the couple.

Quinn had been horrified, her father had not even looked at her, and her mother just sat there looking pale and afraid.

Quinn stared at her mother with all her might, willing her mother to speak up. Her mother looked back with an apologetic frown, her own hazel eyes swimming with tears of regret. Quinn looked away filled with shame and anger, how dare her mother look guilty when she is letting her daughter be treated this way? She knew Russell was scary, but right now she needed her mother to be there, she had needed her mother the night she was kicked out, the day after, and before that when her father would hit her or call her names. But now it was obvious to Quinn her mother was a coward.

"Well if you don't want her, we do." Santana's father Joel had said. He was a doctor, and also a religious man like Russell.

"If you think you can rehabilitate her. I know you probably don't accept those things either." Russell said with a sneer, "Even minorities like yourself have some sense, after all I know you are church goers."

But Joel just crossed his arms, "I signed the paperwork Mr. Fabray, there is no need for you to be here."

Maribel Lopez who looked just like her daughter was attempting to not say anything. She had an angry look on her face and had her arms around Quinn.

"Fine. Come on," his angry gaze moved to his wife who stood up. Judy Fabray walked with her husband ducking her head.

They were both at the door when Quinn decided to finally speak up, "I needed my mom." Tears threatening to come out of her hazel eyes as she looked at her mother who stared at her with a pained expression, "I needed my mom," it's all Quinn could squeeze out.

Russell grabbed Judy and pulled her out of the room quickly, Quinn had turned and cried into Maribel's blouse, not sure what else to do.

But now Quinn sat at a dining room table surrounded by the Lopez family and Brittany Pierce. Santana and Brittany were both sitting silently, Joel Lopez was staring at his plate and frowning, Maribel Lopez was eating happily.

It was different than her own home. The Lopez household was less strict, but still strict at the same time. While Quinn still had her Slayer duties, she also felt safer where she was. Brittany who basically lived their herself was able to cover for Quinn on those late nights, especially from the prying curiosities of Santana Lopez.

Brittany had explained to Quinn that Santana could not know about her slayer duties. Not yet. Quinn didn't ask why, she just figured that if Brittany was a seer, she knew.

The adults of the household (Joel and Maribel) were both the type of people to have to go to conferences and business trips constantly. But this week they insisted on staying at home to help Quinn adjust. However it was not uncommon for them to be gone for weeks at a time. Santana was happy with it, because during the summer she went with them. Quinn appreciated them being there for her, she just wasn't used to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quinn, can we talk?" Quinn turned to look at Maribel Lopez in confusion, she had been heading up to just go to sleep. Will had said that with the slow nights she was allowed a night off. She was craving it really. Quinn was suspicious that it was because of the eventful week she had. With her family kicking her out and having to move with barely any things, she was tired and not on her game.

"Of course Mrs. Lopez." Quinn said with a small smile, she stood still and looked at the woman before her expectantly. Manners, manners, manners.

But Maribel Lopez was frowning, her dark eyes blazing, "I said to call me Mari." the older woman said.

"I apologize I am used to calling adults by their surname." Quinn repeated.

"Don't be sorry, we appreciate manners Quinn." Joel walked in. He had the same sternness her own father had. It scared her.

"Okay." Quinn said.

"But please do feel comfortable enough to call us by our first names. After all you are family now." Joel added with a warm smile, that was what made the two men different. Joel had his tender moments and didn't seem to try and control everything or everyone.

"I just…" Quinn lowered her head, trying not to cry. She had been crying to much in the past week, and the meeting with her father the previous day had shaken her up even more.

"Quinn we know," Maribel said, "Come sit down, please."

Maribel lead Quinn over to the couch and sat them both down. Joel sat in the adjacent chair with a gentle smile.

"Quinn we wanted to talk to you about a few things. First of all, you are now family, as I have stated. Feel free to use anything in this house, eat any food, this also means you will do your share of chores. If you don't you will get grounded, like our daughter does. Because we care." Joel said, he sounded stern like he was scolding, and he sort of was. But it was gentle scolding.

"But we really wanted to talk to you about what your father said to us when we were...taking care of things." Maribel spoke up.

"What?" Quinn looked surprised, she automatically recoiled.

"When he said we had to rehabilitate you, we know the perfect way to do it," Joel said. He was grinning now.

Quinn felt sick. She looked at the ground and made a mental note to call Rachel and see if that invitation was still open, maybe think of a way to eradicate the paperwork that was already signed. These people were her guardians now.

"Right…" Quinn mumbled.

"See, if that's the case then you don't have a choice. I know that." Joel continued waving his hand at her.

"I think I've successfully repressed it." Quinn said weakly.

"Oh no my dear, that's not the point." Joel said kindly.

"Joel shut up." Maribel snapped angrily, "You're scaring the girl."

"Alright Mari." Joel sighed and then eyed Quinn again, "We don't care what sexuality you identify by. As long as you practice safe sex," Quinn gawked, "Oh it's a part of life Quinn. We're not stupid. We also have an open door policy. That's it. Santana has it with Brittany and you will have it with whoever you are with at the time."

"You don't care?" Quinn asked looking up. Her relief showing in her expression. She felt herself sag into the couch and she started to laugh.

"Of course we care." Joel said, "We want you to be happy."

"Thank you." Quinn was smiling now.

"Don't think anything of it." Maribel said, Joel simply nodded, "Now go to bed dear."


End file.
